Zoey 101 Ultimo año en PCA
by Emily448
Summary: Los años pasan pero este año es el ultimo y debe ser el mejor ... 5 temporada de Zoey 101 los personajes no me pertenecen ni la serie pero estos guiones si
1. Presentación

Presentación

Hola chicos y chicas La historia que ESTABA Escribiendo se me borro asi Que empezare denuevo y pues ya la mejore

Mi nombre es: Emily Rivas Rojas

Tengo 19 años

Vivo en el Estado de México

Mis historias van un Variar ASI Que pues nada mañana subo el 1 er capitulo


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos lo prometido es deuda bueno antes de empezar debo aclarar que ("")las comillas son pensamientos los (...)puntos suspensivos cambio de escena los(-)ovbiamente cuando hablan y pues nada aqui esta.**

 **Capitulo 1**

Una chica rubia caminaba hacia su destino el dormitorio 101 si era Zoey Brooks pensaba en todo lo que habia pasado en Hawai habian sido las mejores vacaciones a decir verdad pero un grito la saco de sus pensamientos.

¡Zoey!-grito Lola

Lola-dijo Zoey abrazando a su amiga

Se separaron del abrazo

¿Y que tal tus vacaciones?-Pregunto mientras caminaban a su respectivo dormitorio

Pues...-se sonrojo-Bien ¿y las tuyas?  
Ahh pues ya sabes tube que cuidar niños y algunos me vomitaron -se encogio de hombros

Ya veo-dijo Zoey

(...)

Un chico con el cabello alborotado caminaba a su habitación la 145 muy emocionado ya que era **el último año** tenia que ser genial y mas ahora que tenia a su lado a Zoey

Llegó a su destino y ya estaba ahi Logan con un chico rubio talvez era un amigo

¡Hola!-dijo con una sonrisa

¡Amigo!estas aqui denuevo-dijo Logan nervioso

Si umm ¿te pasa algo?-Pregunto

¡Hola!soy James Garret ¿tu eres?-dijo James acercandose a el

Yo soy Chase Mattews-dijo Chase

Bueno creo que esta ahora sera tu habitación asi que ire a ver cual me asignan-dijo James

Se fue

(...)

Zoey y Lola llegaron a su habitación y se llevaron una sorpresa

 **************************************************************************************************** _ **Bueh esta corto pero ahi esta espero y lo haigan disfrutado mucho y pues si llegaron hasta aqui comenten y rebiews porfavor**_

 _ **Se despide Emily**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola aqui yo otravez aqui esta el capitulo 2 escribire más porque pues esto de vacaciones asi que ahora escribire diario bueno pues nada aqui esta**

 **Capitulo 2**

Era Nicole y otra chica que sin duda Lola no conocia si era Dana

¡Chicas!-grito Zoey de lo contrario Lola solo grito Nicole

Se abrazaron menos Dana

O vamos Dana dame un abrazo sabes que te extrañe-dijo Zoey y Dana se lanzo a sus brazos

Si Zoey asi es te extrañe demasiado-Dijo Dana

Este emm no quisiera interrumpir pero ¿Quien eres?-Pregunto Lola

Lo mismo me pregunto yo-contesto Dana molesta

Yo soy Lola Martinez-dijo mirandola

Yo soy Dana Cruz-respondio molesta

Bien perfecto pero compermiso esa cama es mia-Dijo Lola

Nicole y Zoey las miraban asustadas

Bien este no es mi dormitorio solo vine a saludar a Zoey-Dijo fulminandola con la mirada

Dana se fue

B-bueno c-creo que yo también ya me voy las veo despues-Contesto Nicole y se fue

Lola -¿Que te sucede?-pregunto Zoey molesta

Pues que no viste como me trato-Dijo Lola

¿Quien te trato mal?-Pregunto Quinn entrando a el dormitorio

Larga historia-comento Zoey rodando los ojos

Pues la quiero oir -Dijo Quinn comenzando a acomodar sus cosas

Bien-Suspiro Zoey

(...)

Logan dime que pasa-Dijo Chase interregandolo

N-nada-Dijo-no es mi culpa que Zoey no te cuente-susurró

¿Qúe?-Preguntó ya que no habia escuchado

Nada ya-Dijo Chase

Michael entro a la habitación

Hola chicos-Dijo Michael emocionado

Michael-Dijo Chase abrazandolo

Chase y Michadl vieron que Logan sonreia mientras veia su celular

¿Qúe vez?-Preguntó Michael

Yo aa nada ¿por que?-Preguntó nervioso

Porque estas sonriendo,te brillan los ojos y estas sonrojado-Dijo esta vez Chase

No para nada-¿Quien comer algo?-Dijo muy nervioso

Insisto en que tienes algo pero yo tengó hambre-Dijo Michael

Vayamos-Contestó Chase

(...)

¿Y por eso Lola esta asi?-Preguntó Quinn

Si-Respondió Lola

Quinn se notaba triste...( **al final sabran porque)**

Quinn ¿estas bien?-Preguntó Zoey

Si,si lo estoy-Respondió Quinn

Bueno yo quiero ir a ver a Nicole y Dana ¿me acompaña alguien?-Preguntó Zoey

No-Respondieron Lola y Quinn

De acuerdo-Zoey se encongió de hombros y salió

¿Tu por qué no quieres ir?-Preguntó Lola

O si te lo digo no me entenderas-Bajó la mirada

Bueno si no quierez decirmelo ahora lo harás después-Dijo Lola sonriendo

¿Quieres ir con los chicos?-Preguntó Quinn

Claro vamos-Dijo emocionada

 _ **Así que ya llegaste hasta aqui eee**_

 _ **Bueno la razón por la que Quinn no quiere ver a Dana es porque mis teotias básicas dicen que en la 1 temporada Logan quería con Dana asi que pues Quinn se acordó de eso y se pusó triste porque tiene miedo a que regresen los sentimientos de amor de Logan a Dana**_

 _ **Sin más mañana 3 er capítulo**_

 _ **Salseo se viene...**_

 _ **Se despide Emily**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos( )aquí yo denuevo escribiendoles un nuevo capitúlo y bueh sin más aqui esta el 3 capitúlo que lo disfruten**

 **Capitúlo 3**

Creo que no están-Dijo Quinn ya que ya llebaban unos minutos tocando

Tal véz fueron a comer ¿No crees?-Dijo Lola con una mueca

Claro-hizo una pausa-vayamos a buscarlos-Finalizó Quinn

Bien-Respondió y se fueron de ahí

(...)

Pero tu amiga fue la que empezó-grito Dana

Lola es buena persona-Comentó Nicole

Si Dana solo trata de llevarte bien con ella-Dijo Zoey

Es que es como si déspues de que me fui viniera ella a remplazarme-Respondió Dana

No,no Dana-paúso-yo siempre te recorde

Bien está bien-búfo

Y ¿quién es su compañera de habitación?-Preguntó Zoey

Stacy Dillsen-Respondió Dana encogiéndose de hombros

No puede ser-Dijo Zoey boquiabierta

¿Qúe?-Preguntó Nicole asustada

No la van a soportar ni un solo dia-Respondió Zoey

¿Por qúe?-Ahora preguntó Dana

Ya veran al rato-Respondió Zoey

Y se fue

(...)

O mira ahí están-Dijo Lola sonriendo

Vayamós-Respondió Quinn

Hola chicos-Dijeron al unisono

Quinn,Lola hola- dijo Michael

Sientense-Dijo Logan sonriendole a Quinn

¿Y Zoey?-Preguntó Chase

Esta con Nicole y Dana-Respondio Lola rodando los ojos

¿Ellas volvieron?-Preguntó Michael feliz

Si-Dijo Quinn quien se notaba triste

¿Dana volvió?-hizo una pausa Logan-Tengo que verla...Logan había olvidado que se encontraba ahí Quinn inclusive que era su novia.

En ese momento Quinn salió corriendo de ese lugar

¿Quinn?¡Quinn!-Dijo Lola mientras veia como su amiga se hiba

Chase suspiro-¿Qúe le sucede?-Preguntó

No lo se ire a buscarla-Respondió Lola y se fue

(...)

Lola estaba cansada de buscar y decidio ir por ayuda llegó a la habitació 113(habitación de Dana,Nicole y Stacey)

Estaba tocando la puerta como loca

Zoey abrio...

¿Lola?¿Qúe haces aquí?-preguntó confundida

Zoey necesito que me ayudes a buscar a Quinn y saber que es lo pasa ahora mismo-Habl muy rápido

Salieron rapidó de ahi y fueron a su dormitorio ya que era el último lugar en donde podria estar

¡Quinn!-Dijeron al unisono entrando al dormitorio

Quinn se encontraba en su cama boca abajo sollozando

Quinn queremos la verdad ahora mismo-Dijo Zoey mirandola

Es que...

 _ **Jeje no me maten perdón por tardar xD**_

 _ **Creen que Quinn les diga?**_

 _ **Pues lo veran en el próximo cápitulo...**_

 _ **Emily se despide**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola chicxs aqui estoy devuelta y pues disfruten el Cap.4**

 **Capítulo 4**

¡Quinn!-Dijo esta vez Lola

Chicas-hizó una pausa-Logan es mi novio

¿Quee?-Preguntó Zoey

S-si-Respondió Quinn

Que bajo has caido Quinn-es lo único que dijo Lola

Ya ven abora porque no se los dije porque sabía que no me apoyarian-Dijo Quinn triste

Quinn-Zoey hizó una pausa-Te conosco desde que llegue a la academia y te apoyo en que seas novia de Logan es tu desición y Logan también es mi amigo aunque sea un arrogante yo se que en el fondo Logan es muy buena persona

Quinn-suspiró Lola-Lo siento yo te apoyo au,que yo llegue el segundo año a PCA eres mi amiga aunque hagas tus experimentos y exployes casi la escuela eso no me importa tu eres una persona muy linda y si estar con Logan te hace feliz yo no voy a impedir eso

Gracias chicas de verdad-Dijo Quinn sonriendo

Pero...Dime porque veniste corriendo-Dijo Zoey

Quinn les explicó todo pero Zoey y Lola ya tenían un plan preparado

(...)

Las tres chicas se dirigian al dormitorio 145

-Chase,Michael habran la puerta

-Zoey -Dijo Chase abrazandola

-Hola Chase le sonrió

-Saben ¿en donde esta Logan?-Preguntó esta vez Lola

-Dijo que hiba con Dana no a vuelto-Respondió Michael

Quinn solo suspiró y salió de ahí camino hasta la banca de PCA en donde se habiá besado con Logan por primera vez

Se sentó y comenzó a llorar

Ella no queria perder a Logan sabia que podia perderlo si Dana seguia ahi ya no sabia que hacer solo que temia que le pasara lo mismo que con Mark que la dejara por una chica más linda que ella

Pero una voz la interrumpió

-¿Estas llorando?

 _ **Perdón por tardar tanto enserio bueno prometó ya actualizar prontó**_

 _ **Se que esta un poco corto los hare más largos**_

 _ **Y bueno bye**_

 _ **Emily se despide...**_


End file.
